Question: On Tuesday, Emily walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 4 minutes, decided to buy a toy for $6.24. Emily handed the salesperson $7.25 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Emily received. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Emily received $1.01 in change.